narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Attack of the Twin Demons
Move Should we move this to Attack of an Evil Spirit Pair, similar to Ice Release instead of Hyoton? Similar with Shikotsumyaku: make it into Dead Bone Pulse. Yatanogarasu 22:15, January 21 2010 (UTC) :No. Kekkei Genkai's were ment to remain untranslated, its the reason why we still use Sharingan instead of Copy Wheel Eye, Byakugan instead of White Eye. The reason Ice and Wood Release got changed was to keep it consistent with the other Nature Releases.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 06:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto Yakushi's Technique According to both the spoiler script and scanlations, the technique that Kabuto uses is instead called . However, I'm not sure if just a trivia note on this page may be more appropriate, rather than a new article entirely. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:43, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :It is possible Kishimoto decided to change it but in the past when this happened a trivia note was wriiten, "other name" added and redirect page (as much good that will do for now) created.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::We're gonna go with the first choice; Other name, trivia note. Things like that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) its a Kekkai Genkai isnt this technique and his kekkai essentially the same? i mean when kabuto used this technique he said its name and when he used kimimaro's technique he said shikotsumyaku before Kimimaro's technique's actual name. so doesn't this mean sakon and ukon's kekkai is named attack of the twin demons or twin demons technique? -- (talk) 11:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) The kekkei Genkai is given the same name as the technique, because we dont know anything of the Kekkei Genkai of Sakon and Ukons. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 11:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's a bit confusing but their kekkei genkai allows them to breaks down their bodies to molecular levels them merge with any living organism they want to. This technique allows them to protrude their body parts from anywhere on the organism they've merged with. Or something like that, I think.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:20, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Well its not quite that extent i believe that their Kekkei Genkai is to merge with one another and they only gained the ability to merge with other living organism with the advancement of the Cursed Seal level 2. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 11:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Isn't really this an actual name of the KKG ? --Elveonora (talk) 14:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :No, the Kekkai Genkai was unnamed. As Cereze said, their KKG is merging on a molecular level and this is them protruding from inside the other to attack. Skitts (talk) 15:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC) What I meant is that people assume that Kishi has renamed the technique, while I think it's possible that "Twin Demons Technique" (双魔の術, Sōma no Jutsu) is an actual name of the KKG while this technique is still called "Attack of the Twin Demons"(双魔の攻, Sōma no Kō) --Elveonora (talk) 15:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering about this and whether or not Twin Demon Technique was the name of the kekkei genkai instead of the technique it would make more sense since Attack of the Twin Demons is the protrusion. Though it is a rather odd name for a kekkei genkai and not in line with how Kishimoto normally names his kekkei genkai.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that's what I meant Cerez ... makes sense in my opinion.--Elveonora (talk) 19:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) but it sucks that this kekkai doesnt have a name,shouldnt there be something more than "sakon and ukons kekkai"? anyway, should it be there in the kekkai's trivia that zetsu's merging and splitting techniques are somewhat similar including the fact that haalf of their body mass is replaced by deformed parts, but except for zetsu cant merge with others only themselves. I haven't seen a name for it but it anywhere but it does seem to me that Twin Demon Technique is in fact the name of their kekkei genkai and attack of the twin demons the other technique. I don't see a relation to Zetsu though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :My only issue, as you've already said, is the "technique" part of "Twin Demons Technique" goes against Kishimoto's naming conventions for kekkei genkai. As far as my understanding goes though, a kekkei genkai can never be considered a technique because it's a genetic trait rather than something which can be learnt. Anyway, it might be wise to get ShounenSuki involved in this, as at the very least he would be able to provide a better interpretation of what the Second Databook says. Blackstar1 (talk) 01:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) yes i feel that would be necesary for interprating this technique. i'll ask him. (talk) 02:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ok i asked him so we'll probably get his translation in about a day or so. (talk) 02:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Clothes? When they fuse how do there clothes go into go into each others body's wouldn't they tear as sakon entered ukon? -- (talk) 17:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :The come out with clothes on don't they?--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:56, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but how? they break down there BODIES to a molecular level so they can enter each others bodies how do there clothes stay on? -- (talk) 21:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i geuss its the same as the hōzuki clans hydrification technique, their clothes are affected by the jutsu as well. i mean if they can break their bodies down to a molecular level, why couldn't they make their clothes break down too? (talk) 23:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :You've never heard of "junk in the trunk"? --Cerez365™ (talk) 10:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) "Junk in the trunk"? Whats that? (talk) 10:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :LeJunk =\--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ohhhhh, i get it now. lol ^_^. (talk) 11:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan How are the hōzuki clans clothes affected? -- (talk) 13:15, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :They're also able to turn their clothes into water. Outside of that when Suigetsu merges with water/"does something big" he ends up naked. But to answer your initial question, what happens to their clothes is not something you should really be bothered about.-_Cerez365™ (talk) 13:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) You could ask the same about how Naruto has his clothes intact after his skin burns off and is transformed.... Kishi physics--Elveonora (talk) 13:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC)